Conventionally, as a substrate configuring an electronic control unit (ECU) and so on for a vehicle, a substrate that is incorporated in electronic devices is connected to electrical-conductive wirings or the like for a sensor signal and a supplying electricity from an external apparatus being connected to the substrate via a connector. The connection between such the connector and the substrate is performed by soldering an end portion of a lead section, which is provided on a connector terminal of the connector, to a land or the like of a through hole which is formed on the substrate. Connections of the electrical-conductive wirings from the external apparatus to the connector are performed by fitting connecting terminals from the external apparatus being engaged with the connector terminal in the housing of the connector.
As an example of such the connector, a technology described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-140113 A (Patent Document 1) is disclosed.
An object of the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is to ensure a soldering state between the connector terminal and the substrate and prevent a dew condensation at surroundings of the connector terminal.
Thus, in the technology disclosed in the Patent Document 1, dew condensation preventing walls are provided with a connector housing in order to shield a space between the substrate and the connector housing when the connector housing is connected from a plate surface of the substrate. The dew condensation preventing walls are intermittently provided with an outer peripheral of the connector, and then the soldering state can be visually checked among the dew condensation preventing walls.
As an example of another connector, a technology described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-134007 (Patent Document 2) is disclosed.
The technology disclosed in the Patent Document 2 relates to an electronic part embedded-connector. In a case that male terminal metal fittings are press-fitted and are inserted into terminal inserting holes of a holding member which is contained in a part containing room of the electronic part embedded-connector and then the part containing room is filled with mold material, an object of the technology of the Patent Document 2 is to prevent from inhibiting a terminal connection by leaking the mold material by means of a capillary phenomenon from spaces between the male terminal metal contacts and the terminal inserting holes
In this connection, in the technology disclosed in the Patent Document 2, striking sections to which the abutting sections of the male terminals strike, are disposed into the terminal inserting holes of the holding member, creeping-distance increasing sections are provided with the striking sections and the abutting sections, and then leaking the molding material by means of the capillary phenomenon from the spaces is suppressed by increasing the creeping distance.